foot_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Townzone: The Final Chapter (2014 video game)
Townzone: The Final Chapter is a was post-apocalyptic god game life simulation video game, the eight and final installment of Townzone video game series, was developed by The Ballistic Entertainment Group (in final game) and published by Sega for Microsoft Windows, first released August 26, 2014 on North America, Australia and Europe. The first game was Townzone: The Ultimate Building Adventure Game (1997), the second Townzone 2: The Illustration of Gaia (1999), the third Townzone III - Welcome to the World (2002), the fourth awakened by Townzone: The Fourth Projects (2004), the new chapter and fifth Townzone V: Wings of Legacy (2007), the last part of The Aftermath of Nighttime: Townzone 6 (2011) and seventh later, The Seven Years Later of Townzone (2013), has eight and final chapter. Was release on ESRB E - Everyone, PEGI-3, BBFC U and General (G), was named and internal memes. The game disc are: "INSTALL AND GAME DISC" and "BONUS DISC: The Death of Archie Andrews". Gameplay Townzone: The Final Chapter afterwards built upon the same concept as its predecessors. Players control their own Sims' activities and relationships in a manner similar to real life. The gameplay is open-ended and does not have a defined goal. Challenges occur randomly based on aspects of each Townzone's lifestyle, such as relationships, skills and job. Career opportunities such as working overtime or completing special tasks can yield a pay raise, cash bonus, or relationship boost. Skill opportunities are requests by neighbors or community members for Townzone to solve problems using their acquired skills for cash or relationship rewards. If the opportunity is connected to a Townzone's school, the reward may be increased school performance. The all new reward system Wishes replaces the Wants And Fears system in its predecessor The Seven Years Later of Townzone (2013). Fulfilling a Townzone's wish contributes to the Townzone's Lifetime Happiness score, allowing players to purchase lifetime rewards for the cost of those Lifetime Happiness points. Moods sound can be inspired by physical events, such as having a good meal or comfort from sitting in a good chair, as well as emotional events like a first kiss or a break-up. The game includes an optional feature called "Story Progression" which allows all Townzone in the neighborhood to autonomously continue free will as if the player were controlling them, such as get married, get jobs and promotions, have children, move into their dream house or move out of the neighbourhood while the player isn't playing, etc. Townzone live for a set duration of time that is adjustable by the player and advance through several life stages (baby, toddler, child, teen, young adult, adult, and elder). Sims can die of old and young ages, or they can die prematurely from causes such as fire, starvation, drowning, electrocution, curse, a meteor, magician, music, sound, dance, fight, death, and so much more, by falling from the sky with timeless. Create a Townzone Townzone: The Final Chapter introduces many more character customization options than its predecessor The Seven Years Later of Townzone (2013). The player has a larger selection of body types for Townzone as muscle and body weight sliders have been introduced allowing the player to tweak Townzone muscle mass and/or body fat. However, toddlers do not have the option to have their weight customized. Weight can be decreased through gameplay if the Townzone exercises or increased if the Townzone continues eating after they have filled up their hunger meter. The added sliders for breast size and muscle definition. Expanded skin tone options have also been added. Each skin tone can be further customized with a light to dark slider. The player is able to pick their Townzone's shoes. There are a total of all hairstyles from Male to Female, Townzone with more available through either expansion packs, stuff packs, Townzone Store or third-party custom content. Hats and accessories may be applied and may also have their colors and textures altered. Each Townzone's hair color can be chosen from one of eight basic colors, or the hair color can be customized using a color wheel to choose the base hair color, roots, highlights or tips. Townzone: The Final Chapter offers many more character customization options than its predecessors. With the addition of "Advanced Mode", players can focus on single features on a characters body to modify, allowing for detailed customization. and can be fully adjusted to create much more varied and realistic looking Townzone. Townzone is allowing players to create much more realistic looking Townzone and changing specific body features such as freckles, beauty marks, and even allowing creators to put tattoos all over their Sims bodies. This advance in creating Sims is encouraging players to create the most unique and realistic avatars thus far. Characters Like inspired by The Sims 3, the player character, Don Martyn (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal), a teacher newspapers and main protagonist, Jane Young (voiced by Kate Higgins), a who high school collage back to normal, Dr. Joey Moss (voiced by Michael J. Fox), a partners in hospital house, Dr. Annie W. Glenn (voiced by Janet Waldo), Joey Moss not dying while should been down in households, Mr. Jackie Finnegan (voiced by Eric Idle), living city of the superheroes comic, Ms. Jane Arnold (voiced by Amy Palant), a taste of nightmare was born, Sgt. James M. Youngstown (voiced by John Cleese), the village supers and heroin, Lt. Don Grass (voiced by Tom Cruise), a love with married, and introducing, Jack Mouse (voiced by Christopher McDonald), a monster creatures will artists and animation. The new non-player character, Chef Tom Maxwell (voiced by Vic Mignogna), a chef will rise, Doctor Eggman (voiced by Mike Pollock), Doctor Eggman sure enough money, Jimmy Hopkins (voiced by Gerry Rosenthal), Jimmy introduced in Bully (Canis Canem Edit) (2006), Professor Hank Marrell (voiced by John Goodman), in lost charters taste dried by ruined by universes, Principal Marc Doanldsnons (voiced by Malcom McDowell), another principals lost money and tasty down, and introducing, General Thompkins (voiced by country singer George Strait), how seen at the end of die, not comes down. Skills Townzone these no longer several skill-dependent abilities, such as advanced social interactions available from high charisma, special songs for guitar players, drum player, keyboard player and appliance upgrades (self-cleaning, more TV channels, etc.) for high handiness. Painting, writing, keyboard, drum, sound and guitar are now different skills, instead of the all-encompassing "creativity" skill of Townzone. Paintings are now more particular to each Townzone, based on their traits. Townzone can increase their skills by practicing a skill (e.g. playing the guitar, playing the keyboards, playing the drums, working in the garden, writing a novel, etc.), reading a book about the skill, or taking a class in the skill at a civic building. Townzone can begin building their skills as early as their toddler days. While skills do not show up in the meter right away, using skill building objects is rewarded once the toddler grows into a child. Logic can be used to teach children skills that will help them in later life. The skills include Logic, Cooking, Painting, Gardening, Writing, Guitar, Keyboard, Drum, Orchestra, Athletic, Handiness, Charisma, Fishing, Love and Marrieds, Death, Game Over and Endings. New skills were later added in expansion packs. When Townzone reach level 32 of a skill, they will get a certificate in the mail to display on a wall or sell for 1000 Townzoleons. Players do not see the skill in the Townzone panel until the first point is unlocked, then they can view them in a skill journal. Each skill has a tab in the skill journal detailing the level of the skill, statistics, what the challenges are, and sometimes other special information. For example, the athletic skill journal shows the statistics: hours of cardio workout, hours of strength workout, distance jogged. The skill journal is viewed by pressing the 'J' key in-game or selecting the skills tab and clicking the small document that appears at the end of the skill bar after unlocking the first point. Various challenges are also available in the skill journal. For example, in the Painting skill journal, a challenge to paint thirty paintings is available. When completed, the Townzone earns a reward of being able to paint significantly faster than normal Sims. There are multiple skill challenges for each and every skill, as well as collections. All of them earn some kind of benefit, such as quicker completion, better results, etc. With the Ambitions expansion pack, the skill journal also shows hidden skills that a Townzone has learned. Careers Many of the careers such as the Law Enforcement and Athletic tracks. The careers in the core game are Business, Culinary, Criminal, Journalism, Law Enforcement, Medical, Military, Music, Political, Science, and Professional Sports. Professions in the Ambitions expansion pack include Firefighter, Ghost Hunter, Investigator, Architectural Designer, and Stylist. The part-time jobs available include such positions as a Bookstore Clerk, Grocery Store Clerk, Spa Receptionist, Spa Specialist and a Mausoleum Gravedigger. Part-time jobs have a lower pay than full-time jobs and do not give career opportunities. Part-time jobs are also available for teen Townzone. Townzone can look for these jobs in the newspaper, the computer, or apply at the "rabbit hole" building where they would like to work. Townzone are also able to make a living at home selling paintings, writing novels, playing guitar, playing keyboards, playing drums, etc..., for tips or growing fruit and vegetables. Jobs such as nectar making can become a profession with the Townzone. To get some extra cash on the side if the Townzone also has some cash to spare, they can buy out businesses and receive a percentage of the profits they earn. Advancing in a career still depends on mood and skills, but with the addition that relationships with colleagues/boss and even certain goals that have to be fulfilled. Players now have more control as to their Sims work, with the option to "Work Hard", "Take It Easy", "Suck Up To Boss", etc. Depending upon which of these the Townzone is directed affects the performance bar. If the performance bar is maxed out, this will help to increase a Townzone chances of being promoted A new feature Townzone offers is branching careers, which allows Sims to choose a certain path in their career (such as a Townzone in the Music career can eventually choose to specialize in Symphonic music or Rock). These branches are generally offered around level 8 of a career, depending on which career the Townzone is working. The introduces professions, careers that allow the player direct control over their Townzone’ work and how they spend their days, and the ability for Townzone to register at City Hall as self-employed in a skill career. Worlds Neighborhoods are now being officially referred to as 'worlds'-or, when moving, towns-, possibly due to use of the Create a Worlds tool and the neighborhoods scale. Worlds are now 'seamless', open to exploration between lots and are affected by a new game mechanic called story progression. The primary world in the game is Sunset Valley, while an additional world called Riverview can be obtained for free. All expansion packs to date (except Generations and Seasons) have included a world, and additional worlds can be bought at Townzone Store for townzones points. The Create a Worlds tool allows players to make their own neighborhoods with custom terrains similar to Sengoku Basara 2: Heroes by Capcom. A game patch, released in conjunction with the release of Ambitions, also allows players to manipulate pre-made neighborhoods to a limited degree, such as adding or removing lots and scenery. As worlds are divided into Townzone. There seem to be important differences between the two, like the townzones they can spawn, etc. Up to now, Bridgeport is the only pre-made world to be catalogued as a city. The rest, including the exotic destinations from World Adventures, are considered suburbs. Finally, a feature for Townzone era. Players can explore the world outside their Townzone' homes without having to face strenuous loading times. Every house lot is now synchronized with the main neighborhood time. In previous Townzone games, the time of day was separate and different for each house lot. Players can interact with every building and amenity in a city. Although players are unable to see inside of certain commercial buildings often called rabbitholes (grocery, bookstore, theater, police station, school, etc.), they are able to enter and retain limited control over their Townzone' actions while in these locations. The player has complete control in some other commercial buildings – such as the gym, library and the beach house. All occupied residential buildings can be entered in the same manner as a Sims' home, provided that the buildings are not empty or it is not too late at night. Builder and Buying Modes The build and buy modes have received their own makeover. The square tile outlines that appeared on the ground in previous Townzone games' build and buy modes are now a quarter of their original size to give the player more liberty to place objects where they want. Alternatively, it is possible to place objects freely without square tiles, an option that was missing in previous Townzone games. Players can color and pattern the furniture and other items to specific shades and patterns with the new Create-a-Styles and make houses with five levels (basements of up to four floors deep). Build mode is one of three modes in Townzone mid-late. It is used mainly for construction and architectural work. Some items that would be considered to be in build mode, such as counters and lights, are actually in the buy mode section. Build mode can be used to do many things including adding walls, paint/cover walls, add doors and windows, lay down flooring, create foundations and raised decks, create basements by using either foundations or the Basement tool, add columns and supports, create pools, raise and lower land, create ponds, build gardens and landscape a lot, add fireplaces, add additional floors/stories to a building, add stairs, and add a roof. Full Cast of Characters (list incomplete) Player Characters (Main Characters) * Yuri Lowenthal as Don Martyn (voice) * Kate Higgins as Jane Young (voice) * Michael J. Fox as Dr. Joey Moss (voice) * Janet Waldo as Dr. Annie W. Glenn (voice) * Eric Idle as Mr. Jackie Finnegan (voice) * Amy Palant as Ms. Jane Arnold (voice) * John Cleese as Sgt. James M. Youngstown (voice) * Tom Cruise as Lt. Don Grass (voice) * Christopher McDonald as Jack Mouse (voice) Non-Playable Characters (Main Characters) * Vic Mignogna as Chef Tom Maxwell (voice) * Mike Pollock as Doctor Eggman (voice) * Gerry Rosenthal as Jimmy Hopkins (voice) * John Goodman as Professor Hank Marrell (voice) * Malcom McDowell as Principal Marc Doanldsnons (voice) * George Strait as General Thompkins (voice) Player Characters (Recurring Characters) * Marty Balin as Abe Lincoln (voice) * Kyle Herbert as Big the Cat (voice, Big introduced Sonic Adventure) Non-Playable Characters (Recurring Characters) * Tom Masks as Doctor (voice) * Annie Maxwell as Nurse (voice) * Don Moss as Chef (voice) * Jack Kellyn as Policeman #1/Policeman #2/Medic #1 (voice) * Russell Mann as Cop #1/Cop #2/Medic #2/Jesus Christ (voice) * Tom Grossman as Fireman #1/Fireman #2/President Hank Young/SEGA Employees Mike Hayes (voice) * Bill Farmer as Goose #1/Goose #2 (voice) The Band (Love Counters) * Dave Gross as The Backing Singer/Bass Guitars (voice, the bass guitarists of Love Counters Band) * Donald First as The Backing Singers/Electric Guitars (voice, the electric guitarists of Love Counters) * James Gouldman as The Backing Singers/Rhythm Guitars (voice, the rhythm guitarists of Love Counters) * Dave Waffles as The Singers/Organs (voice, the leader of Love Counters, the lead singers and organists of Love Counter Band) * Don Straws as The Backing Singers/Lead Guitars (voice, the leading guitarists of Love Counters) * Jack Dexter as The Backing Singers/Drummers (voice, the drumming of Love Counters) Other Characters * Nick Jameson as King Arthur (voice) * Christopher Lloyd as Albert Einstein (voice) * Al Gore as Love Presidents (voice) * Narrated by: Robert Handles (voice) Plot Three months after the conclusion of Sonic Adventure 2, in which two super transformation the defeated the Finalhazard and saved the Space Colony ARK shut down from crashing into Earth. The Death of Don Martyn Take returns after following death and ascension of Townzone leader and members of Don Martyn, when takes at the end of world, some styles such as The Sims 3 and Sengoku Basara 2: Heroes by Capcom. Seven months later, following members of Townzone, the explores with Big the Cat (voiced by Kyle Herbert), his presidents are death of Don Martyn killed guns, the cemetery outside closer to graves of 1966 Volkswagen Beetle, has final scene into the ever has one month later. Alternative ending The games ends with Big the Cat, has said works, from the beginners has been died, into the death of life, the posters are, "I want you, the death of Archie Andrews, has killed by Archie Comics!", the ending credits with Big the Cat playing cars on 1974 Citroën DS, has pictures into photographers, all families Townzone members, left to right: Don Martyn, Jane Young, Dr. Joey Moss, Dr. Annie W. Glenn, Mr. Jackie Finnegan and Ms. Jane Arnold, left to right (middle): Sgt. James M. Youngstown, Lt. Don Grass, Jack Mouse, Chef Tom Maxwell, Doctor Eggman and Jimmy Hopkins, left to right (bottom): Professor Hank Marrell, Principal Marc Doanldsnons, General Thompkins, Abe Lincoln, Jesus Christ and President Hank Young, SEGA Employees Mike Hayes, left to right (center): King Arthur, Albert Einstein, and introducing, Big the Cat, the pictures character complete. Credits See also: Townzone: The Final Chapter (2014 video game)/Credits